The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Patriot Salmon` (Oglevee No. 5048, Breeder No. 4DG791). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the cross of `Eclipse Light Salmon`, the female parent, and `Salmon Satisfaction`, the male parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,926 and 7,610, respectively). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Connelsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60.degree. F. night and 68.degree. F. day, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200-250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. Plants of `Patriot Salmon` differ from the plants of the parental cultivars primarily in flower color.